Secuestrada por Damon, Atada a él
by Abii Masen
Summary: OneShot. Elena es secuestrada por Damon después de que este la salvara de un accidente automovilístico y de ser asesinada por un misterioso vampiro. Lo que ninguno de los dos se imaginó es lo que pasaría durante el "secuestro".


**Los personajes pertenecen a J.L. Smith y este Oneshot esta basado en el capitulo "Bloodlines" de la serie "The Vampire Diares" (adaptación del libro de J.L. Smith)**

* * *

Desperté, desorientada y mareada. Me di cuenta de que estaba en un coche, volteé para ver quien lo conducía y era alguien que no me esperaba: Damon. ¿Por qué demonios iba en un auto con Damon? Lo último que recordaba era que había chocado con alguien y resulto para mi sorpresa ser un vampiro; al darme cuenta como se levantaba rápidamente del suelo e iba hacia ami… fue ahí cuando todo se oscureció a mi alredor. ¿Era Damon con quien había tenido el accidente?

-Muy bien Elena, tienes un nuevo tiempo record en no quejarte.- Dijo Damon con una leve sonrisa.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo,.. ¿Donde estamos? ¿Qué estas haciendo?—Le pregunté, dándome cuenta de que no estábamos en la ciudad.

-Vamos de paseo, Elena.- Contestó Damon, divertido.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué hago contigo?, solo recuerdo que tuve un accidente con… con un vampiro.- Dije, confundida.

-Sí, ya eres buena en esto eh , ya puedes distinguir a un vampiro—Contestó sarcásticamente a mi pregunta, pero al ver mi expresión continuó—Elena, no fui yo el vampiro con quien tuviste el accidente, fue otro. Pero cuando llegué huyo del lugar, yo te saque de la camioneta y me encargué de que te sintieras mejor. ¿Contenta? Hermosa señorita

-¿En serio?, en ese caso… gracias Damon, no espere que tu me salvaras algún día—Le dije en un murmuro, ignorando sus comentarios sarcásticos y planes malévolos.

-Necesitas conocerme mas- Me dijo el, de seguro con un doble sentido.

Me resigné a que no me diría hacia adonde nos dirigíamos.

Ahora que tenia la mente mas despejada pude recordar el porque de mi accidente… acababa de descubrir que Katherine era idéntica a mi, por eso Stefan y Damon me trataban así. Solo porque les recordaba a el amor de su vida, el que había muerto hace mucho y por el que habían terminado odiándose, aunque fueran hermanos. Me sentía destrozada al saber que Stefan en realidad amaba a Katherine y no ami, amaba a su recuerdo, no a mí. Tenia que repetirme eso una y otra vez.

Traté de distraerme en otra cosa, algo que no fuera Stefan. Damon venía demasiado tranquilo y callado para ser el. Generalmente tenía algún tipo de comentario chusco o insinuante para mí. Pero ahora el se limitaba a conducir.

Tomé valor y me decidí a preguntarle más por Katherine, a ponerle en claro que yo no era ella, que yo no era Katherine, si no, Elena Gilbert.

-¿Damon?—murmuré aun viendo por las ventanillas del lujoso auto.

-Dime, pequeña hermosura—Contestó enseguida, con la vista aun en la autopista.

-Necesito que sepas algo—Suspiré—algo que les debe de quedar muy claro a ti y a Stefan

-Lo sé Elena, tu no eres Katherine-Me dijo Damon antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa. —Eres mucho mejor que ella…

Lo que había dicho me dejó totalmente perpleja, Damon no era el tipo de hombre que decía esas cosas. Bueno, yo creía eso.

Pasaron otros diez minutos silenciosos. Yo no sabia que decir y Damon parecía estar perfectamente concentrado en sus pensamientos. Me preguntaba a donde me llevaría Damon, se suponía que no debería de confiar en el, pero me sentía tontamente segura cuando estaba con el, me sentía protegida.

Después de unos instantes pude comenzar a ver que nos dirigíamos a una playa, era hermosa. Desde la carretera podía ver las olas romperse al llegar a la orilla, el agua era azul claro, casi transparente. Me sentía muy tranquila allí.

No había forma de que yo pudiera bajar por el rocoso precipicio que estaba a la orilla de la carretera por lo que me imaginé que Damon no se detendría en ese hermoso lugar.

Pero que equivocada estaba. Damon detuvo el coche en cuanto vio un lugar para estacionarse a una orilla de la carretera. Aun se veía la hermosa playa desde arriba.

-Damon. ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Le pregunté, mientras el bajaba del coche y se adelantaba rápidamente a abrirme la puerta del coche.

-Te traigo de paseo Elena, necesitas distraerte y yo soy experto en eso- Dijo, seductoramente con una sonrisa angelical.

-Damon…No…no puedo hacer esto, tengo familia ¿recuerdas?, además tu eres peligroso Damon, no debería estar aquí contigo- Contesté, tratando de sonar lo suficientemente convincente.

-Elena, puedes confiar en mi, yo ya me e encargado de todo. Confía en mi aunque sea una sola vez por favor- Me respondió dándome una seductora y leve sonrisa.

- Damon… ¿Cómo puedo saber que no usaras "tus poderes" conmigo?- Dije, mientras el sonreía.

- Confía en mí, no lo haré. Te lo prometo.- Dijo, mientras alzaba la palma de la mano en forma de juramento.

-Esta bien, confiaré en ti… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—Le dije, sonriendo.

-Bajaremos a la playa a dar un paseo—Contestó, viéndome a los ojos— ¿Sabes? Elena, tienes unos ojos hermosos.

-Supongo que Gracias,.. Hay un problema Damon. ¿Cómo voy a bajar por ahí? Recuerda que soy humana. —Le dije con la mirada baja, intimidada por el, por su belleza.

-Elena eso déjamelo a mi… Recuerda ¿Confías en mi?- Me dijo, mientras se reía

-Sí. Confío en ti. —Dije automáticamente, para mi sorpresa.

-Bien, tu solo cierra los ojos—Hizo una pausa—yo me encargaré del resto.

Cerré los ojos y pude sentir como Damon me abrazaba y movía, entonces pude sentir por unos segundos el fresco aire sobre mi rostro… Para después sentir la arena de nuevo bajo mis pies.

-Ya, ¿Vez que es fácil poder confiar en mí?—Dijo sonriente, mientras yo abría lo ojos.

Este lugar era perfecto, era mágico. Podía sentir la ligera brisa del mar caer en mi rostro, me sentía mucho mejor, aunque no del todo. Aun tendría que volver y enfrentar mi realidad.

No entendía porque Damon me había traído aquí, pero sin duda, se lo agradecía.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas de este lugar?—Preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

-Es perfecto Damon, gracias por traerme, esto solo quiere decir que si tienes un lado humano después de todo- Contesté con una leve sonrisa y viéndolo a los ojos.

- Solo contigo- Respondió él en un murmuro apenas audible.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le dije después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio por la playa.

-Elena—Me hablo, mirando hacia las olas—Sabes que te quiero, pero no lo comprendes bien, tu piensas que es solo por hacer sufrir a Stefan o que me recuerdas a Katherine, pero nada de eso es cierto, yo te amo… a ti…a Elena Gilbert. Katherine no me interesa, tú y ella eran muy distintas, en todo. —Se volteó hacia mi lo suficientemente cerca—Elena te amo—volvió a decir. Yo simplemente no hallaba la voz para contestar a sus palabras.

¿Qué debía pensar? Damon no era bueno, asesinaba a personas inocentes para saciar su sed, aun teniendo la posibilidad de sobrevivir con sangre de animales, pero no lo hacia.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no me importaba, cosa que estaba mal, pero era mi realidad. Sentía cosas por el hombre que tenía enfrente de mí diciéndome que me amaba. Entendí en ese preciso momento que al que amaba era a Damon, cada vez que sentía la necesidad de ir a la casa de Stefan era porque sabia que me encontraría a Damon ahí.

Cada llamada que le hacia a Stefan… en realidad esperaba que Damon contestara. Amaba a Damon y a partir de ahora no podría negarlo. Y lo mejor de todo es que el me amaba a mi y no a Katherine. Eso era lo poco positivo de todo esto.

-Yo… Damon… yo…no se que decir- Fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Me amas?- Preguntó él, de golpe.

-Damon… Sí, te amo.- Contesté, tendría que haberlo hecho en cualquier momento.

-¿Y Stefan?- Me dijo el, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Me dolía pensar en Stefan, el día anterior él había aceptado estar conmigo por mi parecido con Katherine y aunque no lo amara dolía.

-No lo amo… Te amo solo a ti- Dije con un suspiro.

-Elena…..

Nos besamos. El ambiente lograba crear chispas entre nosotros, sentía que podía volar en los brazos de Damon, empezó como un beso apasionado, pero poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad para terminar con un tierno beso. Me impresionaba que Damon pudiera controlarse conmigo con respecto a la sed que debería sentir en este tipo de momentos.

La realidad me esperaba, ansiosa por hacerse presente lo más pronto posible en mi vida. Pero lo que ahora me importaba era el hombre que tenia mirando el atardecer a mi lado, al que no podría dejar de amar jamás por mas imperfecto que fuera.

* * *

**Mi primer oneshot de "The Vampire Diares" (mis segundos vampiros favoritos) :D**

**Aviso que esta basado deacuerdo a la serie de tv, ya que solo e leido los primeros dos libros (Despertar y Conflicto). Y la serie es distinta a estos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer :)**

**Dejen review^^**

**Nota: A los que sigan mi fic "Mi frío corazón", no crean que ya me desanimé y no voy a seguirlo. Lo que pasa es que estoy tratando de que me queden mejor los capitulos y eso requiere tiempo e imaginación, pero de vez en cuando se me vienen estos oneshot a la mente y no puedo dejarlos pasar x)**


End file.
